


polyanthus

by soshaku



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshaku/pseuds/soshaku
Summary: Polyanthus, CrimsonThe heart's mystery





	polyanthus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



Treasure treasure treasure. There was nothing to big or too small that legendary thief Chat Noir would steal - if it was treasure it was soon to be his. If it were a crowds eyes, they were soon to be on him, a dazzling display of disguise and flowers.

And yet here he sat, disguiseless and frustrated in a small cabin on the Grandcypher, mulling over the preparation of one of his many tell-tale notes he casts out to alert those of his capers. For earlier, he decided it was time to enact his most memorable plan, and being upon the Grandcypher was crucial. Deciding the finishing touches - the aromatic perfume - he would douse the letter in was of the utmost prominence. 

No, this wasn’t the initial letter to alert those who rivaled Chat Noir to come after him, this was the second in the series. The first had already been mailed, received, and acted upon.

Dearest Renowned Detective Barawa,

My most impressive heist shall be executed before the fortnight has passed. Where will you be when I still the most important treasure? Allow me to recommend a passage upon the Grandcypher with our beloved crew if you wish to even manage an attempt to stop me.

Your Cherished Enemy,

The Phantom Thief

Chat Noir

It was true, Chat Noir was here in this small cabin to steal something. The detective had already boarded days ago and made a great show of the letter to the captain and crew. The captain and crew… who were completely in on it. At least using the phrasing ‘fortnight’ gave Chat some time to work out the rest of his plan.

Although the rest of captain’s crew were not capable of seeing through his disguises, the captain always did. It was an irritation at first, but soon Chat realized he could use this to his advantage - although it would mean giving up one of his most heavily guarded secrets - but the captain was willing to let Chat Noir roam free, mischief following, upon the ship.

Chat had made sure he had been upon the ship days before Barawa arrived, already making up a new disguise Barawa would not detect - Chat honestly thought at this point he could get away dressing in plain attire and he would not be detected, but he wasn’t one for such a plain show. Pressed into helping with the crews daily chores in reciprocation from the captain, chat donned a longer ponytail, and the dress of someone a bit higher class, nothing that stood out too much, but enough to catch Barawa’s eyes. The makeup, especially the blush to draw attention to Chat’s cute cheeks, probably helped.

Detective Barawa always was one for an opportunity to tell a tale to a willing audience - most of the crew of the Grandcypher already knew and knew to stay out of ear shot; and of course Chat Noir knew this. The rare time he moved about deck in the day, Chat would always make sure Barawa was nearby. He’d given up interrogating the boy (and much of the crew) after the first few days of flights, now looking for an opportunity to stave of boredom ‘before that blasted thief struck.’ It was a bright spot in Chat’s day of carrying apples and other foods from the hold to the kitchen as payment for his passage. 

“Let me help you Polyanthus!” It seemed Barawa had figured out Chat’s schedule, as he clambered down the stairs calling out the fake name Chat had given.

“A-ah sir! I could not, please I can carry these crates just fine.” No, please come here an join me, Chat mentally sang knowing Barawa would anyways.

“What would someone of my size be if I didn’t use these muscles! A kid of your size, I can help make this trip shorter!” He was such a large and affectionate man, always clasping Chat on the shoulder or patting him, it really only took a bit of encouragement for Barawa to be affectionate with him.

“Ah, I’ve told you so many times, I am an adult, not a kid~” Chat wasn’t annoyed, it was fun to play with him like this. It was almost like a normal friendship, till he would eventually reveal his disguise to the detective. Picking up the crate of apples and pointing to some slumped flour bags with his feet.

“Right right, I always forget how small humans can be~” a hearty laugh filled the air as Barawa easily lifted a large bag in each arm. 

“Lowain and Tomoi said they would cook a roast tonight, I’m looking forward to it,” it was ok if Barawa said he was small, when Chat would have to look upwards at him anyhow.

“Ah! Excellent, will you join me at the table tonight? I have more stories of my pursuits in detective work I am sure you would love to hear!” An infectious smile Chat deemed could light up the entire hold if it wasn’t for the sun creeping in. 

“If you’ll have me at your side,” Chat had quickly ascended the stairs and held the deck door open for Barawa, speaking down towards him now, “I would not miss it.”

“If I’ll have you?” another bellowing laugh that always drew others attention, “You speak with such class kid! You’ll hafta tell me where you picked that up.”

“Maybe one day, many moons from now. We’ll find out what time tonight when we deliver these ingredients.”

 

The dinner was long, excellent chance for Chat to execute a final mystery in his plan. Plates and courses come and gone, so many opportunities to reach for the shared dishes slip a planned note carefully slipped into the vest pocket, slightly peeking out so it would be found. No one was none-the-wiser, no one saw the sleight of hand.

“Why I had him by the skin of my teeth, it was fierce but it wasn’t going to end there!”

“So was this the third, or second time you got bested by Chat Noir?” he himself asked. Leaving the mess hall after lively dinner Barawa tells a tale he’s told before, Chat absolutely knew the details, but allowed it to continue on anyhow.

Thunderous laugh echoed, waiting for a bolt of lighting to follow, “The second! You see my dearest Sarya, if it wasn’t for here, I would have Chat locked up for his crimes!” 

Walking soon to split their ways, the detective still hadn’t noticed, at this rate Chat was terribly unsure, but unsurety never got him anywhere. “Sir, did you nick a napkin from the dinner? There is something in your vest?” 

“Eh? What- ah what do we have here!”

Bingo. 

Chat Noir abated his smile as Barawa fumbled with and opened the envelope, mouthing the words as he read a long.

“Is something wrong, sir?”

“Kid… did you see anything strange during dinner?”

Wh-what was this questioning. Is it possible his disguises had finally been guessed? “I did not, sir.”

“S-somehow… he did it. That damn thief did it again, right under our eyes! Kid I must be off! I’m sorry, one day I will tell you the tale of Detective Barawa and the Greatest Jewel Heist. Stay in your room tonight, or come to me if you need me!” And Barawa dashed off, exactly as planned.

Too bad he won’t be able to take advantage of the offer to meet with the Detective.

 

Fidgeting in his room on the GrandCypher, Bara reread the scented letter Chat Noir had managed to slip onto his person. It was the biggest lark yet, that Chat Noir would somehow steal something Barawa kept on his person, within the hour. What could it mean, how could it mean? ‘If you wish to have an opportunity to stop me, find yourself isolated from any crew member.’

It wasn’t abnormal for Chat Noire to be vague, but this time Barawa did not have his assistant to rack his brain. He wasn’t worried though, no he was frustrated! How dare he. Frustration as he sat on the loaned stool leaning against an open window. Moored in a bay, the GrandCypher would rest for the evening, a slight breeze and not even the faintest sounds of the island could be heard.

Then whirring.

Distant but growing.

Then, Barawa detected it.

The quintessential Chat Noir perfume 

Ducking his head through the window, he saw it. The cute and helpful human taking passage on the airship Barawa had taken quite the liking to - Polyanthus. The boy stood upon the airship Barawa had chased after so many times. 

“Poly-! What’s wrong, are you ok?!”

“Oh, my dear detective.”

A flash of light and Polyanthus, had been replaced. 

 

“I’m so sorry my dear,” a tap of the cane atop the roof, “I was hoping you would see through my disguise but alas it seems I am able to commit my heist afterall.”

Curse him, curse Chat Noir. Somehow he planned this, able to follow the crew and work his way into their good graces, oh they would be so hurt. How dare he!

“What is it you are after, Chat Noir! I have nothing on my person, nothing you would want to steal beyond money. And we both know you are above that.”

“It’s true, I’m glad you remember such details about me,” a few more steps forwards to the edge of the roof, Chat was just daring enough to pull this maneuver so close to the GrandCypher, face to face with his nemesis. “I would never steal something quite as crass.”

“Then what is it.”

Barawa didn’t react when gloved hands outstretched, he didn’t pull back when deft fingers bumped against his horns. He wouldn’t react when thin lips pressed into his full ones.

 

“One day you’ll guess, but for now I’ll only steal a kiss.”


End file.
